


Surprisingly unexpected

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Gen Fic, Innuendo, M/M, Slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Blast Off thinks of how getting Swindle back, Vortex has other ideas.</p>
<p>gen, comedy, slashy, sexual innuendoes / Blast Off, Vortex, Swindle, Implied Blast Off/Vortex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprisingly unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Hiding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313092) by [naboru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru). 



**Title:** Surprisingly unexpected  
 **Continuity:** G1 (part of [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)’s [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1))  
 **Warnings:** gen, comedy, slashy, sexual innuendoes  
 **Characters:** Blast Off, Vortex, Swindle, Implied Blast Off/Vortex  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** While Blast Off thinks of how getting Swindle back, Vortex has other ideas.  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
 **Beta:** [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty), thank you so much! :D

**Note:** Blast Off refers to [Just Hiding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/313092) which was also part of the Dysfunction AU. You don’t need to know it to understand this fic, though. :)

 

**Surprisingly unexpected**

This situation, Blast Off mused, was oddly familiar. Except this time, it was Blast Off who stood with his back against a rocky wall. And they weren’t in a cave, they were in a cave _on an asteroid_ and not hiding from Autobots, but some aliens which had made themselves a home there.

Blast Off had known something was wrong here, but of course his team mates hadn’t listened and had run off right into the first cave.

Why was Blast Off bound to such idiots?

At least he’d found Vortex; Swindle was still somewhere inside the maze of tunnels and dead ends. Hopefully, the businessmech wouldn’t get caught by those creatures.

They seemed relatively intelligent, talking to each other in a language Blast Off didn’t know. A group of them stood close to the gap the shuttle and Vortex were hiding in.

Blast Off had pulled the ‘copter into the small crack where the rock on both sides blocked the blunt light, leaving the two mechs in complete darkness. He’d hissed via comm at Vortex to be quiet, but to be on the safe side, Blast Off had also dug his fingers between the other’s throat cables, keeping the vocaliser from activating.

He didn’t trust Vortex, especially not when his rotors were quivering, probably from the excitement of being chased by aliens. Stupid glitch.

Now they stood there. The aliens still talked in their guttural language while Vortex’ rotor blades were pressed against Blast Off’s chest, the shuttle still squeezing Vortex’ vocaliser. His energy field flared sometimes stronger, sometimes weaker, and Blast Off detested it; as if the physical contact wasn’t enough.

He decided to ignore it, and focused on the conversation, trying to figure out if he maybe knew the language, or whether it was at least a dialect of something he’d heard before. While one part of Blast Off’s processor was busy analysing this, another, more conscious part attempted to make up a plan to find Swindle.

Through the stone of the asteroid veins of a special ore were visible. They glowed a bright purple, and from space it had almost looked like energon. It wasn’t energon, though, and the farther the tunnels led inside, the more of the ore was already gone. This was most likely the reasons the aliens lived here. It was also the reason Swindle had hurried so much to go inside.

Sometimes, Blast Off thought, he should just shoot their heads off.

And Vortex squirming like that didn’t help changing his opinion _at all_.

Blast Off revved his engine to a quiet growl, and the grip on Vortex’ throat became unwittingly stronger. What the pit was the ‘copter even thinking? Storm out there and shoot them? An alien race Blast Off had never seen or heard of, and had no idea what their weakness were?

Typical military build, the shuttle thought, and hot air puffed off his intakes in a silent huff.

Annoyed, he vented air again when Vortex clutched with one hand at the wall next to them.

What, was he now also claustrophobic? Blast Off thought condescendingly, and frowned. He shook his head, and focused again on the problem of getting Swindle back; his comm was apparently blocked.

They stayed like that for almost another breem, until the aliens eventually stopped their conversation and parted. At the sound of footsteps approaching, Blast Off tensed. He readied his cannons and set his foot next to Vortex’ so as not to shoot the ‘copter - as much as he’d love to - when he had to fire.

Blast Off didn’t need to, though. The sound of steps faded slowly, becoming quieter, and he sighed in relief, intakes breathing against rotor blades…

Vortex tensed in his grip, said blades suddenly shuddering, more intense, and clattering against the shuttle’s chest plating. A hand crushed a loose rock at the wall, and the energy field extended, washed hotly over Blast Off, who let go of the other’s throat as though he’d burnt his hand. A strangled keen escaped Vortex’ vocaliser, seeming unbelievably loud in the silence, as did the metal screeching on metal as he pressed closer into the shutter.

Vortex’ field still fluctuated erratically, rotor blades fanned, vents working fast.

//What the? Did you… did you just _overload_?// Blast Off muttered via comm, and it was all due to his willpower that he didn’t push Vortex away and into the tunnel where there were probably still aliens looking for them.

Vortex leant even closer, the back of his head dropping against Blast Off's shoulder. With dim optics behind his visor, he glanced up at the shuttle. His comm crackled with static as he answered, sounding quite drowsy. //'s all your fault...//

//Excuse me? I didn't do _anything_!//

Vortex' field flared again, this time on purpose, Blast Off was sure.

//You snapped at me, it's your fault.//

This time, Blast Off's engine growled audibly. //I didn't want you to play with yourself - in space; I didn't do anything _right now_.//

//Hehehe,// Blast Off could practically hear Vortex grin as the 'copter shuffled, pressing Blast Off harder against the rock behind him. //You're just that hot...//

Blast Off had the strong urge to slap Vortex over the head. And to slap himself for not noticing what was going on in front of him. They still had to look for Swindle, and knowing this didn't make this cycle any better.

He really wished an alien would show up now, so that he could shoot it.

Then there were footsteps again, and Blast Off's optics twitched. He should be careful with his wishes, he thought, and wasn't sure if he should be relieved or annoyed as he saw Swindle passing their hideout. But not only this, as soon Swindle was out of sight, he walked back, staring into the gap, tilting his head, grinning.

"What are you doing there?" Swindle held some crystals, which cast a purple light onto Vortex and Blast Off. "We should probably leave. These guys know someone's here... But I could take a sample of their weird ore stuff." Swindle was obviously proud.

Blast Off inhaled air deeply, trying to calm himself and not to punch anyone. The blow of air caused the close rotors to quiver more intensely for a moment, and Blast Off’s attempt was futile. Before he could lash out, however, Vortex jumped forward, out of the gap.

"We were just hiding," he said with an audible smirk, and added, as though they all were only waiting for Blast Off, "Thrusters, you're comin'?"

Blast Off clenched his jaw. Shooting and leaving by himself seemed to be the best option...

"C'mon, large aft, we're kinda in a hurry," Swindle said, and followed Vortex in the wrong direction.

No, Blast Off was wrong: Shooting was the only option.


End file.
